


On The Case

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, and percy and annabeth need to figure out what's up, it's really sweet actually, percy and annabeth in love, so basically a lot of really cute percabeth, so basically nico being shy boi, the og solangelo shippers, this was for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Annabeth looks up to catch his eye and he knows she’s thinking the same thing. They need to get to the bottom of this.Since Nico refuses to divulge information, Percy decides to do some on-site sleuthing. Which is why he’s at Nico’s apartment, a short distance from campus, with a tupperware full of cookies he’s baked. He’s been to Nico’s apartment before, but he’s never met this mysterious roommate. Well, that’s about to change.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	On The Case

“Have you noticed that Nico’s been hanging around more often?” He looks up from the tomatoes he’s cutting to see Annabeth peek out from behind her laptop and raise an eyebrow.

“Not that that’s a bad thing,” he rushes to continue. “It just seems like he’s…” He trails off, unable to find the words.

“Running away from something?” Annabeth finishes, shutting her laptop and standing up to stretch.

“Yeah, and I—” He cuts off as he realizes his wife is not just wearing his t-shirt, but _only_ his t shirt. It’s already barely long enough and when she stretches...

“What?” she prods because he still hasn’t continued his sentence. Leaving the sentence, tomatoes, and kitchen aside, he chooses instead to crowd her against the table and wrap his arms around her.

“You can’t expect me to do anything if you come out looking like _that_ ,” he growls against her ear before dropping his head to pepper kisses down her neck.

She smiles, angling her head to give him better access. “We’ve been married a year, been together for years before that, I thought you’d be over it by now.”

He pauses his trail down her neck to look directly into her eyes. The stormy grey are a shade darker than normal and he can feel her hands roaming his chest.

“How about I get over you and show you just how—”

A loud ring makes them both jump back and Percy backs away reluctantly, pout apparent on his face. And though she’s not as apparent, he can tell she feels the same when she pulls him in for what’s supposed to be a quick kiss but clearly isn’t, since the doorbell rings again.

He forces himself to turn away and walks to the door, hoping both his frustration and arousal are not visible. Who would even show up at this time—

It’s Nico.

“Hey, sorry, um, can I, like, crash here, for like an hour,” he mumbles, looking down at the floor. Percy finds the frustration rushing out of him as concern fills its place.

“Sure,” he says, opening the door a little wider and letting Nico walk through.

Annabeth must have snuck off to the bedroom, ‘cause she’s not in sight when Nico flops on the couch.

“What’s going on?” Percy asks. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine, it’s nothing.” Nico looks down at his phone. “Just um, needed to get away, roommate…” he trails off.

“Did he do something to hurt you?” he questions, frowning.

“No!” Nico’s head snaps up. “No! He’s fine, he’s, uh, great, just um, needed some air…” he trails off again, this time focusing on his phone with firm determination.

Percy sighs. At least he’s okay. He walks back to the tomatoes and picks up the knife just as Annabeth returns, wearing a pair of leggings under his shirt. (Honestly, it’s still hot.)

“Hey Nico, what’s going on?” she asks, walking over to the couch.

He focuses on his tomatoes as Annabeth receives the same mumbled answers as he did. Annabeth looks up to catch his eye and he knows she’s thinking the same thing. They need to get to the bottom of this.

-.-

Since Nico refuses to divulge information, Percy decides to do some on-site sleuthing. Which is why he’s at Nico’s apartment, a short distance from campus, with a tupperware full of cookies he’s baked. He’s been to Nico’s apartment before, but he’s never met this mysterious roommate. Well, that’s about to change.

Nico’s eyes are wide when he opens up the door and Percy bites back his grin, settling for a friendly smile and wave instead.

“Hey! What’s up?” he asks, and Nico looks like he wants the ground to swallow him alive.

“What are you doing here?” He doesn’t think Nico means it like that, but it’s clear his embarrassment of the situation is getting the better of him.

“I brought some cookies, can I… come in?” he replies, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I don’t know, my roomma— “

“Hey Nico, who’s at the door?” a voice calls from inside, and Nico flushes as he turns around to respond.

“Oh, um, just a friend.” Nico is clearly ready to close the door, but it’s too late, and a head of blonde hair appears beside him.

Nico’s roommate is a tall blonde guy with a cheery smile and absolutely nothing about him screams problem to Percy.

“Hi! I’m Will,” he introduces, holding out his hand.

“Percy.” He shakes back.

“Come on in! Don’t worry, Nico, I don’t mind.” Will opens the door further and Nico looks rather like the tomatoes he was cutting the other day.

“Thanks, I brought some cookies I baked,” he says, offering the container to the two of them.

“Oh cool! Can I have one?” Will directs the question towards Nico and Nico, being himself, just nods before dropping his head to look at the floor.

Percy opens the container and holds it out. Will thanks him before picking up a cookie.

“God, that’s so good!” he all but groans as he takes his fist bite. Percy smiles proudly, another baking success.

“Thanks man!”

“Nico, where do you find em?” Will jokes, stuffing the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

“He’s just a friend.” Nico speaks up for the first time. “A really good friend, but like, I mean, you’re great,” he says to Percy, still rambling. “But like, no homo, I mean like, in a brotherly way, and…” Nico realizing he’s talked himself into a corner, reaches out to grab a cookie and shoves the whole thing in his mouth.

“Thanks, Nico,” Percy responds, amused at the situation. Will is looking at Nico with a look on his face that Percy can’t really place.

He decides to end Nico’s misery by shoving the container into Will’s hands.

“Well, anyway, I just wanted to drop them off. I got to go, Annabeth and I have a date night,” he tells them, but mostly Nico, because he really just needs to be with his wife, alone.

Nico springs into action at the words, rushing him towards the door. “Okay, thank you, tell Annabeth I say hi.”

“Alright, bye Will, it was nice to meet you!” he waves back as he lets himself be herded out by a still anxious Nico. Will waves back, a look of confusion still on his face.

As the door shuts behind him he hears Nico say something about “He’s always in a rush to see his wife, you know, love, and all that.”

Percy grins. His sleuthing had proven very fruitful.

-.-

“I’m impressed,” Annabeth says when he regales the story to her. “It took you forever to figure out I liked you.”

Percy pouts. “He was being obvious, you’re never obvious!”

She rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her food.

“Anyway,” Percy continues. “He clearly likes the guy but far from doing anything about it, he can’t even function.”

“We need to figure out what this Will guy is like.” Annabeth muses.

“He was really nice and friendly towards me. Plus,” Percy adds, swallowing his bite. “He’s blonde.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Annabeth asks.

“I like blondes,” he states simply.

“Really.” She drags out the words and rolls her eyes again to prove her point.

“I mean, I married one.”

Annabeth looks taken back by his words. She turns towards him and drops her fork, standing up as she did.

“What are you doing?” he asks from his place on the couch.

“Being obvious.”

And with that she straddles his lap and brings him in for a searing kiss.

-.-

Their plan is simple. Actually, it’s not. Because they both know that if they tell Nico to invite Will out to a bar on Friday, Nico won’t pass along the message. So this time, it’s Annabeth who drops by their place after work with another container of cupcakes that Percy’s baked for the occasion to make sure the invitation reaches both of them.

“And I just wanted to invite _both_ of you for this Friday,” she stresses, shooting a quick smile towards Will. He has a half-eaten cupcake in his hand.

“Oh, are you sure, I don’t want to intrude…” Will starts but Annabeth cuts him off.

“Of course not! Any friend of Nico’s is welcome!”

Will smiles brightly and nods. “That sounds great, thanks!”

Nico mumbles something, bright red from the moment she’d stepped towards the door, holding out the Tupperware container as a shield and insisting that he needs to eat more food.

Annabeth wonders if he ever stopped being red from that moment to now, when the two walk into the bar and head towards their table.

“Hey guys!” Percy waves them over. Will waves back and Nico shuffles forward, still mostly looking down.

“How’s it going?” Annabeth asks as they sit down.

“Pretty good, what about you two?” Will asks, speaking up since Nico seems to have lost his voice.

They chat and order drinks before Percy brings up the real reason they had invited them to this place.

“They’re opening up a dance floor,” Percy says brightly. “Want to join?”

He doesn’t specify anyone by name but mostly directs the question towards Nico, whose head snaps up.

“What, dance, who, me? I mean, probably Annabeth, right, cause you know, dancing,” he mumbles, wrapping a hand around his drink and pulling it closer. “’Cause you know like, no homo, and dancing is nice—” he cuts himself off by taking a huge swig of his beer.

Will’s frowning at Nico. “I don’t see anything wrong with two guys dancing.”

Nico looks petrified and Annabeth actually feels sorry for the poor guy as he continues to ramble. “I mean I didn’t mean it like that, like it’s perfectly fine, nothing wrong with it at all, I didn’t mean—”

She decides to save him. “It’s okay, Nico, we know.”

Will’s still curiously looking over at Nico. “I’m glad, ‘cause you know I’m bi and I hope you don’t have any problem with that.”

Nico’s mouth literally drops open and she grabs Percy’s hand under the table. This was better than they could have hoped!

“Oh, uh, I didn’t know that, I uh, no problem at all, I um, that’s great,” Nico stutters out.

Just then, louder dance music blasts over the speakers and she turns towards Percy. “Babe, I love this song, let’s go!” And with that, she tugs Percy away from the table, leaving the two of them sitting there.

“You have no clue what this song is,” Percy says as they make their way to the dance floor.

“Sure I do!” she defends. She has no idea.

Percy pulls her to him and smiles. “Oh yeah, what’s the name?”

“Percy and Annabeth might have finally gotten the ball moving for those two,” she replies smugly.

Percy looks over to the two and she follows his gaze. They seem to be talking, which is, to be fair, a huge improvement on Nico’s part.

“I think you’re right,” he says, turning back to her.

“I’m always right.”

He rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss her.

-.-

“She’s beautiful,” Will says, looking over the crib.

“You’re beautiful,” Nico says with a smile. “No homo.”

Will looks away from the baby and rolls his eyes. “We’re married.”

“You got me there.”

Annabeth feels bad interrupting their moment, but she needs to get to her child. She feels a hand on her back and Percy drops his chin on her shoulder. “Another fruit of our labor.”

Annabeth makes a face at him and is about to comment that he had definitely NOT gone through labor to birth their child, but it dies on her lips as the baby in the crib starts to cry.

Will and Nico move aside as they rush to their child, Percy picking her up in his arms and rocking her gently.

Their daughter quiets down and Percy grins at Annabeth.

“I knew it, blondes like me.”

Rolling her eyes at her husband, Annabeth leans forward to peck him on the lips. Well, he isn’t wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to wonder-ful-lass on tumblr who gave the the prompt: established relationship for percabeth or solangelo! I hope you all liked percabeth shipping solangelo lol
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt, feel free, my tumblr is: forevfangirlwrites!
> 
> Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
